


Unconditional

by Gjonnor



Category: Jonnor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jonnor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gjonnor/pseuds/Gjonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor talk about their relationship and Connors dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! So tell me what you think and give me advice! Thanks!!

They walked in the moonlight after a night at the beach. Connor gently grasped Jude's hand in his and slowly swung it back and forth. Jude was overjoyed when he felt the touch of his boyfriend's hand.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Connor stopped.  
"What's wrong," Jude asked.  
"Oh nothing just...."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you so much but I cannot handle my dad anymore!"

"What happened babe" Jude implored.

"He still doesn't accept the fact that I'm gay and that I love you."

"Oh??"

"Yeah! And he is always trying me to get to break up with you. He doesn't explicitly say it, but he implies it," he explained.

"Damn. Well, you know that I love you so much and I never want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either" Connor said as he leaned Jude against a red, brick wall and kissed him.

They kissed for a few minutes until Jude pulled back. "No matter what your father thinks, I will still love you," exclaimed the younger boy, "you're all I need and I cannot live life without you!"

Adam had been making Connor's life hell. He refused to accept the fact that his son was gay, and any chance he got he would try to convince his son that he wasn't. But none of it mattered to Connor. As far as he concerned, Jude was the love of his life. He was just lucky to meet him at such a young age. 

The boys walked through the night. They recognized that all they needed was love... Their love for each other. And that's what they had. Unconditional love that knew no bounds between them.


End file.
